Anniversary
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Harry is late coming home, and as Severus waits for his wayward husband on the night of their 4th anniversary he gets some shocking news. Instead of talking Severus tosses Harry out. Soon Severus realizes his mistake, but is it soon enough?
1. Chapter 1

_This was the result of a prompt from animeangel088, it involved someone forgetting an anniversary and while it isn't exactly what she wanted it was inspired by her so I hope she, and all of you, enjoy it. _

_This is Post Hogwarts, and AU but not really. You'll understand as you read it. Please forgive my butchered attempts at other languages that show up a little later on in the fic. It is complete and while I am a total review whore, I won't hold chapters hostage, even though I was encouraged to do so by someone. So please let me know what you think! *breaks out the puppt dog eyes* You know you want to! ;D  
_

***1*1*1***

Severus sat watching the fire, a tumbler of bourbon in one hand as he watched the fire as his mood darkened.

He sneered as the door opened quietly to their- his chambers, if the whelp thought he could do this- make a fool out of Severus then he was sadly mistaken.

He briefly wondered what his excuse was tonight. He had heard a lot of them, work ran over, a crisis with a friend, the usual when one was carrying on an affair.

'Mr. Potter,' Severus announced as the younger wizard pulled of his shoe. The sudden noise startled Harry and he stumbled before falling quite hard on his bottom, taking the cloak tree with him.

'Shit, fuck, bugger,' Harry swore trying to untangle himself from the mess. When he finally extricated himself from him he gave Severus an apologetic look. 'I'm sorry Sev, I didn't know you were still up,' he said sheepishly.

'Indeed,' Severus sneered and Harry was taken aback by the venom in that one word.

'Sev?' he asked moving toward the older man in concern.

'What was it this time?' his sneer firmly in place, 'or rather who? Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger or both perhaps? Maybe it was Miss Weasley or those irritating twins? Longbottom, Malfoy, Finnigan? Who was it tonight?' he spat each name out like they were all dirty.

'I was with Hermione but I don't know what- Sev, what's wrong?' Harry asked now both worried and scared as he could feel Severus' anger.

'Get out,' he didn't shout it, so it sounded like a polite request but after spending four years with the man Harry knew that this quite command was far more menacing then any shout could be.

'Please Sev,' Harry pleaded unable to keep his eyes from tearing or his voice from breaking.

Instead of replying Severus flung a newspaper at him, _The Evening Prophet_, which had become nothing more than a glorified tabloid in Harry's opinion but he wasn't thinking about that. No his attention was focused on the photos on the front of the paper. Harry with dozens of wizards and witches some of them Severus had named and so many others.

Harry looked up at Severus, his tears running freely now as he pleaded with the older man to listen to him, believe that he hadn't done what the paper was accusing him of.

'Leave,' Severus stated plainly cutting off Harry's denial.

Harry stopped but didn't move, he couldn't, he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he could barely even think.

Before Harry could even process what was happening to him he was outside of their chambers. Well apparently they were Severus' chambers now because no amount of pleading or begging or banging or swearing would allow Harry in. Harry, in his exhaustion from his time spent with the devastated Hermione and the four mock duels he had taken part in with Bill, slumped to the floor and soon feel into a restless, terror filled sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

***2*2*2***

Harry woke in time to see Severus' dragon hide boots and black cloak swoosh around the corner.

He had to bite back a sob before he pulled himself up and headed to the nearest bathroom.

Fine. If Severus wanted to be an ass hat extraordinaire then Harry wasn't going to stop him.

He splashed cool water onto his face before he spelled his clothes clean and fresh.

Severus had had his Master's pin, a cauldron with the rod of Aesculapius, duplicated into a smaller version for a necklace for Harry on their first anniversary. Harry was poised to yank it off but found that he couldn't, as much as Severus had hurt him, he still loved the bastard.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he tucked the white gold amulet into his robes and left the bathroom to head to breakfast.

Harry wasn't surprised that the only seat available at the head table, where as an apprentice to Bill who was now the Defence professor, he was allowed to sit, along with the two other apprentices, Draco, who watched him in concern, and Hermione, who would have been if she wasn't in the infirmary with her own drama.

After ten minutes of sitting in stony silence as he listened to the conversations around him and trying valiantly to ignore the hate and rage that radiated from Severus as well as the sneers Harry couldn't take it any longer.

He pushed back his chair and almost stumbled in his haste, which also covered for the dizzy spell that overtook him.

Remus, who was now teaching History of Magic, reached out to steady him, 'Harry-cub is everything okay?' he asked his concern evident in his voice and his face.

'Its fine, I have to go,' he mumbled before he was overcome with emotion, he strode quickly from the great hall all eyes, save one onyx pair following him.

'Well?' Minerva queried, raising an eyebrow in question.

'Well what?' Severus replied not looking up from the potions journal he was reading.

'Are you not going to go after him?' Remus asked eyeing Snape.

'Why? He said it was fine,' he replied turning the page.

Remus, Minerva and several others who were in hearing range, snorted, 'yeah and we all know that's his standard response to anything.'

Severus huffed and drained his tea before picking up his journal and storming out. He wasn't going to go after Harry, let them think that, he instead headed back to his office to read in peace.


	3. Chapter 3

***3*3*3***

Minerva was surprised to find Harry huddled behind the gargoyle that led to her office. Despite the fact that Harry was 22 he still took up about as much space as a fourth or fifth year.

'Harry?' she said softly sitting on the stairs next to the trembling form. Harry only sobbed in reply.

'What's the matter Ogha?' she asked running a hand through his slightly tamer locks. That was all it took for Harry to bury his face in her lap and start crying in earnest.

She softly called for Winky, 'Yes Headmistress Kitty?' she asked with a bow.

Minerva sighed she had long ago stopped trying to get this elf to all her anything else, 'Please fetch Professor Sna-'

'No!' Harry managed to shout through his tears, startling both Minerva and Winky.

'Master Harry Potter sir, what ever's the matter?' the elf asked with as much concern as Minerva.

'Please, Papa,' he whispered as he turned back to Minerva's robes.

Winky gave Harry awkward hug before disappearing, a few minutes later Remus was running toward them.

'Papa!' Harry cried as he flung himself at the werewolf.

'Cub?' he asked in confusion even as he glanced at Minerva who was just as confused and worried as he was. She motioned for him to follow her to her office.

Winky had already set out tea and sandwich and Minerva began to prepare both a cup for herself and Harry, adding a calming potion to his.

'Harry, can you drink this for me?' Remus asked presenting the cup to his cub. Harry took a tentative sip and, between Remus rubbing his back and the potion in the tea, immediately began to calm.

'Did something happen with Severus?' Remus asked, Minerva staying quiet.

Harry nodded into Remus, but didn't say anything.

'Can you tell us?' Harry shook his head.

Remus glanced up at Minerva who frowned.

'Do you know what happened?' again Harry shook his head, but it was accompanied by a broken reply.

'I got in late yesterday between class and Hermione, I never got a chance to talk to Sev. When I got in he was in front of the fire, drinking. He was so angry. He asked who I was with and when I told him Hermione, he was so angry. He wouldn't let me explain and he shoved a newspaper into my hands, it was horrible and then I was outside and he won't talk to me he won't even look at me.' Harry's tears began anew and Remus' hold in him tightened.

'Take him back to your rooms for now, I'm sure Draco won't mind,' Minerva instructed, 'I will go talk to Severus.' With that the formidable headmistress stood and after watching Remus floo back to his chambers she went in search of her potions master.


	4. Chapter 4

***4*4*4***

Minerva made her way quickly to the dungeons and before announcing herself to Severus she took a moment to collect herself. It wouldn't be at all conductive if she simply stormed in and hexed the man.

'Enter,' Severus called at her knock.

'Severus, a word please,' she requested, though Severus saw the request for what it was. A command. He tucked his quill into his notebook and turned to face her.

'Very well, what is this about?' he asked as politely as he good, expecting to be asked about Harry.

'I was wondering if you still had your copy of last evening's _Prophet_?' she asked curiously.

'Why ever for?' he asked, that was the last thing he had expected to be asked about. He did however still have a copy of the paper, he had desperately wanted to burn thing but hadn't been able. The edge was singed but that was as close as he had gotten.

He thrust the paper into Minerva's hands, it took a moment but at Minerva's gasp his head shot up and he was surprised to see her looking livid.

Minerva had to look at the date on the paper three times before it registered that it was dated yesterday, but this wasn't the same paper she had received.

'Severus, I don't know who sent you this but it isn't real,' she said slowly.

'What do you mean "not real"?' he asked glaring at her.

She pulled a folded copy of yesterdays evening _Prophet _from her robes and handed it to Severus. 'This was the paper I, several others, received last night,' she said handing it to him.

He took it reluctantly. He was slow to open it but once he did he practically tore it in his haste to find anything like the article from his paper, but couldn't find anything. There was absolutely no mention of Harry at all in the paper.

He huffed and stuffed the paper into Minerva's hands, 'it doesn't mean it's not real.'

'Severus you are an idiot,' Minerva said softly.

'Why because I refuse to let someone make a fool of me?' he snarled. If he had been talking to a first year they probably would have peed themselves but as he was talking to Minerva McGonagall she simply scowled.

'You don't need anyone's help to make you look the fool Severus,' she replied.

Suddenly pain blossomed across Severus face originating from his nose. He swore violently and it took a moment to realize that someone was cursing him out.

'You selfish, insecure, irritating, greasy, bossy, ungrateful, insufferable wank there's a broom shoved so far up your arse you sweep the floor, you egotistical, condescending, hooked nose twat! You don't deserve him!' Draco was being held back by Bill. 'Give me my wand you monkey kissing baboon! I want to hex his testicles off and then I want to-' whatever Draco wanted to do was cut off by the hand that covered his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

***5*5*5***

'Draco that's enough,' Bill started.

'No it's not enough, that anal-retentive, compulsive, masochistic poophead thinks he can just dismiss someone who gave him four years for no reason then he's sorely mistaken.' Draco ranted at Bill as he pointed at Severus, then he turned on his Potion Master, 'and you,' he snarled, 'what the fuck did Harry do to you to make you toss him out and not even let him get his things? Oh wait he doesn't have anything here, does he? He's been here for four years and all there is to show for it is the two feet you've given him in the closet, that's all you've given him. But he's given you everything! Everything he owns is in storage. I have to keep his broom in Remy's room for him because you can't tolerate it, hell his photo albums are there too and he has to come up whenever he wants to look at his dead parents because you can't put the past behind you.

'You probably didn't even ask where he was yesterday did you?' he didn't let Severus answer, 'oh you may have but as soon as he said anything you jumped down his throat! He was with me and Jeanie in the infirmary you sod! You know why? No because you didn't even bother to find out what the fuck was going on with his sister, you probably didn't even notice she wasn't at breakfast this morning did you?' Severus merely shook his head, he actually wasn't entirely sure who Draco was referring too, but he guessed it was Granger.

'Of course not, why would I even bother asking.' Draco's sneer matched Severus' as he continued, 'Jeanie, after her husband announced that he was leaving her for some slut he had knocked up, suffered a miscarriage, that's usually what happens after a severe trauma, whether emotional or physical. She was devastated and Jamie and I were there to keep her from going completely mental. That's where he was yesterday that's why he missed your dinner that you didn't tell him about. He didn't forget, you ass hat he just figured that once he had the chance to explain you would forgive him for not being there on for your anniversary. You should check the bed table on his side, there's a false bottom that he uses to hide things from you, which isn't very often,' Draco finished his rant and, with one final glare at Severus, he stormed out of the dungeons leaving a speechless Severus, a bewildered Bill and an amused Minerva in his wake.


	6. Chapter 6

***6*6*6***

Harry sat curled up on Remus' couch in front of the fire holding a cup of hot chocolate.

Remus was at his desk, grading essays and he would occasionally glance up at his cub before going back to work.

It had been a week since Severus had tossed Harry out without an explanation, and once they had proven that the newspaper he had was false, which hadn't helped any, and Harry hadn't said a word. He had gone to classes and helped Bill with both the school work and the work they got from Gringotts but everyone could tell that his heart just wasn't in it.

The next time Remus looked up Harry was writing, probably another letter to Severus, Remus thought.

Draco suddenly slammed the door to their apartments shut, an act that startled Harry from his letter. Draco smiled sheepishly at Harry in apology. Harry collected his things and escaped to his room, without saying a word.

When the door to Harry's door shut quietly Draco dropped onto the couch with a heavy sigh. 'I don't know what to do anymore, Wolf,' he whispered on the verge of tears.

Remus was beside his Dragon in a second, 'it's not up to you Dragon,' he said softly pulling Draco close and letting the blond sob.

He had spent the week trying to convince Severus that Harry hadn't had any extramarital affairs but the man wasn't listening.

He just wanted his little brother-slash-step godson to be happy as well as his own godfather-slash-father figure and nothing he did was helping them. Yes he cast the charm that made Harry's letters unreturnable but that didn't stop the man from throwing them in the fire unread.

Harry was furiously writing away in hopes that this would be the letter that Severus read, that he wouldn't throw this in the fire, he probably wouldn't but that didn't keep Harry from hoping.

Severus looked up from the terrible essay when someone knocked on his open door. 'Miss Granger,' he greeted not know what else to say to this witch.

'Professor Snape,' she nodded her greeting before placing three vials on the desk in front of him, 'you don't deserve him but what you're doing to him is killing him. If you think you're doing him some great service by breaking up with him now you are sadly mistaken. Harry doesn't love you, he fucking adores you,' Severus was taken aback, normally this particular witch wouldn't swear, 'you can see it every time he looked at you, hell he still does, even after everything you have done to him, he still loves you. He wouldn't have married you if he hadn't.' She stated all of it very calmly.

'What are these?' he asked before she could leave.

'Memories professor, I suggest you watch them.' She replied before leaving Severus with the three silver vials.


	7. Chapter 7

***7*7*7***

It had been two weeks since Hermione had left the memories on Severus' desk, they were still there, swept into the top drawer. He hadn't looked at them, just like he hadn't looked in Harry's drawer.

One morning there was a scroll at his seat at breakfast, he didn't open it, not that he ever opened his mail in the hall, but he did tuck it into his pocket. He didn't notice the expectant look from Harry or the disappointed looks from everyone else.

When he got back to his office he pulled the scroll from his pocket and tossed it with the memories. He closed the drawer and put the vials and the scroll to the back of his mind.

At dinner the evening post arrived with nothing for him, but a thick package for Harry, Severus stared resolutely into his food.

When Harry opened the package he stumbled from his chair, one word tumbled from his lips repeatedly, 'no.' Draco and Remus had to practically carry the hysterical Harry from the hall.

Severus ignored the whispers and glares that were directed at him.

It was Hermione who scooped up the papers that had tumbled from Harry's fingers. Her eyes widened as she read them she made it halfway through the first page before spinning on her heel and slapping Severus as hard as she could.

'You're a fucking bastard, and I hope you rot in hell,' she shouted as she shoved the divorce papers at him even as Bill tried to pull her away.

'He's not worth it,' the redhead mumbled to her.

Bill set her down and she straightened herself out before storming out of the hall after her friends.

'Go, Mr Weasley, I will deal with Severus,' Minerva said calmly from her seat on the other side of Severus. Bill nodded and followed the odd family out.

'Harry has barely held it together these past three weeks. He was devastated that you had kicked him out over a fake newspaper and a missed anniversary dinner, which by the way had you even bothered to pull your head out of your ass, you would have known why. Have you even done the things that we told you to do? No I thought not. Harry didn't cheat, it is not in his nature to do so, nor did he forget your anniversary, in Miss Grangers anguish she demanded that Harry stay with her and he did because he thought you would let him explain but you didn't. You simply jumped to conclusions and acted in the most selfish manner possible. Did you read anything he sent you? No, you sent it back or burned all of them. I suggest you read one of them because by the time you finally realize the giant mistake you have made it may be too late.' She paused to take a sip of her tea then gave a hollow laugh, 'it may already be too late.' She added before she pushed away from the table and with a nod to the remaining students left the hall.

Severus sat clutching the crumpled divorce papers in his hands, staring blankly at his plate.

He stood and in a daze headed back to his rooms.

First he went to his bedroom and sat on the bed on Harry's side before looking around. Really looked, he was surprised to find that the room looked exactly as it had five years ago or even just two years ago. There was nothing to suggest that a wizard other than Severus lived in this room. He pulled open the drawer and pulled out the lube he had made because he liked it, not Harry, but Severus, a dildo that Severus liked to watch Harry play with even though the younger wizard preferred the beads that had been used once but Severus hadn't liked them and had demanded that Harry through them out which Harry hadn't, a photo of the pair of them, Harry was watching Severus intently as Severus was concentrating on a potion, there was no mistaking the look on Harry's face. It was look that Severus didn't believe he deserved, pure love. A few other miscellaneous debris were scattered on the button and a muggle pen among other things. He felt around inside hoping that Harry hadn't warded this drawer before he felt an indent and was able to pull the false bottom out. There was a small box and a journal he pulled each item out carefully and, after tucking the photo into the journal, stood to head back to his office leaving everything else on the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

_Before we get on with the story I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited, alerted, added to their community or otherwise bookmarked this soap opera, as one reviewer called it. You guys have been so awesome and have on occasion, made my day better! So keep it up and thank you so much! So to show my gratitude because you have been so wonderful and patient the next chapter... early! YAY!!!_

_Also... um... please don't hate me. I don't like the cliffies anymore then you this story just sort of ended up that way... :D  
*Hugs*_

**

* * *

**

***8*8*8***

'I'm going to kill him,' Draco announced suddenly, just as Poppy appeared with her assistant Luna.

Everyone, Remus, Draco, Hermione, Bill and Minerva all started talking at once. Poppy tried to quite them but no one was listening to her, she seemed to have softened in her old age.

Then Luna gave a loud piercing whistle and everyone stopped.

'Thank you my dear,' she said to Luna, before turning to the group assembled. 'I don't know what Harry received today to cause this but Harry will need you're support especially because he doesn't have his mate.' Poppy said getting straight to the point.

'What do you mean?' Hermione asked.

'What happened to Harry?' Draco asked at the same time.

'I mean that there are two ways for what happened to Harry, he either took a potion or he is with his soul-mate. As far as I know he and Severus weren't planning on having children, actually I'm pretty sure that Harry had no idea that a man could carry a child.' She said softly.

Hermione suddenly whimpered and stepped back into Bill who wrapped his arms around her. It took only a moment for the rest of the crowd to understand the implications of what Poppy had said to sink in.

'And since he didn't take a potion then the only way for it to end is if his soul-mate rejected him.' Poppy finished. Remus' hold on Draco tightened as the young blonde held his older love close.

'Remus and Hermione, he's going to need you two more than ever,' Luna said softly.

'Can we see him?' Hermione asked fighting her tears.

Poppy nodded and the four of them headed into his room.

Harry was lying on his side in the foetal position, his arms wrapped around his abdomen.

'Cub?' Remus asked sitting on the bed next to Harry.

Harry sobbed and curled even further in on himself which surprised Bill.

'I know it's painful cub, but it gets easier,' Remus said softly running his hand through his son's hair.

'How do you know?' Harry asked softly, it was said more in curiosity than anything else.

'Before you were born cub,' he glanced at Draco briefly, 'I was with Sirius and I was pregnant she would have been born about 2 weeks before you,' he said with a soft, sad smile, 'during my seventh month something happened,' he closed his eyes briefly and Harry took his hand as Draco stood behind him, 'I still don't remember but I gave birth, I had to because she was dead,' Hermione sobbed as did Harry but Bill and Draco weren't dry eyed either.

Harry looked up and met Hermione's teary, red eyes and suddenly the pair was weeping together locked in a tight embrace, grieving for both the child the other had lost and their own lost child.


	9. Chapter 9

***9*9*9***

Severus sat at his desk staring at the assortment of oddities on his desk. A scroll, three memories, a journal, Harry's latest letter and a small package wrapped in bright paper with a card, "Happy Fourth My Heart".

He opened the journal first, it was Harry's he knew that from the fact that it was in Harry's drawer and because it was filled with Harry's illegible scrawl. There was so much written about Severus, about how he was so sharp and severe but also how he was gentle and caring. Harry had written about their first kiss and the tingles he had gotten every time Severus touched him. The first time Severus had taken Harry, how patient and gentle he had been with the virgin.

Everything Severus and Harry had done together was in this journal and there was nothing about any illicit affairs, if anything there were long passages about how Harry was afraid Severus would find someone smarter and better looking than Harry and leave Harry.

Severus snorted at the absurdity that anyone would leave Harry Potter. Then the irony of Harry's greatest fear of abandonment was also Severus' greatest fear.

He shut the journal and pushed it away, not wanting to read anymore.

He figured the small package and eyed the memories and the letter. He opened Harry's letter first.

It was a letter of apology and explanation and begging forgiveness that Harry didn't need. If someone should be begging for forgiveness it should be Severus.

Just as Draco had said Harry had spent much of the night with a sobbing Hermione who had not only miscarried but her husband had left her with a dismissive shrug when he had found out about her miscarriage. Harry had wanted to go to Severus or at least him but Hermione wouldn't let him go, and Severus had warded the floo against everyone save Harry and no one could get to the door.

Severus sighed and tucked the letter into the journal. He was still fiddling with the package as he eyed the silvery liquid and the scroll.

He fetched his pensieve and selected one of the memories. It took him a moment to orient himself but when he did he found he was in the Hogwarts library.

Harry came into focus and so did Hermione. They looked to be about 15 or 16 but Severus couldn't be sure.

He watched as Harry fidgeted and Hermione asked if everything was okay and it looked like Harry was debating with himself, wondering if he should tell her something.

Severus heard the faint, 'I think I'm gay,' before Hermione practically squealed and launched herself at him. Then suddenly they were all at the Burrow and Hermione was holding tightly to Harry's hand which earned them the glare from Ron. Everyone was completely accepting of this revelation which is more than what Harry was expecting.

Severus was pulled from the memory back into his own office. He carefully put the first memory back into its container before adding the second memory into the pensieve.

It took him a moment to recognize the living room at Grimmauld Place, when the Burrow had been destroyed Harry had gifted the house to the Weasley's and Molly had taken it upon herself to redo the whole house. It was lighter and more open, much more inviting and afternoon tea friendly then the elf heads and screaming portraits had been.

Judging by the look of those assembled, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and several other Weasley's, it looked to be after the war.

It appeared that they were questioning Harry about his just revealed relationship with Severus.

Harry had finally had enough it seemed of them questioning his decisions and his relationship and his lover.

Severus listened in awe as Harry delivered a passionate speech about Severus, his faults and his redeeming qualities. How he had sacrificed his life for the war. How the man had saved Harry more times then the young man could count and probably even knew about. Severus hadn't wanted to join the Deah Eaters but his family had been threatened and as much as he hated his father he wasn't about to loose his mother or his younger sister. As Harry finished his speech he stood and left them to think about what they had all just heard.

As Severus was pulled out of the memory he sat back and thought that perhaps he had been hasty in his assumption that Harry didn't want him.


	10. Chapter 10

***10*10*10***

Severus had no idea how long he sat there staring at the final memory, the brightly wrapped package and the scroll. In fact at some point he had gotten up to find something alcoholic.

He had gone through half a bottle of gin before finally allowing himself to view the third memory.

Upon entering it he knew exactly where he was. His- their bedroom, but he couldn't tell when, but judging by the lack of tattoos on Harry he guessed sometime in the first year of so of their marriage. It was one of the hundreds of times Severus and his young husband had made love. Severus would lavish Harry's body and devour his taste and send the poor young thing into madness as touched and licked and sucked everywhere. But the Severus in this memory looked nothing like the Severus that was in the mirror every morning.

The Severus in Harry's memory was soft and gentle and loving and handsome, whereas the one he saw every morning was hard and mean and severe and ugly. There was no way that he was what Harry saw when he looked at Severus. He felt like a voyeur as he watched himself finally impale the wanton, debauched young man beneath him and he realised that this was just a different part, a part he himself had never seen, of himself. He wanted to be this man that Harry saw, that he loved and wanted and keened for.

As he emerged from the memory he was both achingly hard and supremely ashamed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to jerk off right there in his office or sob himself sick.

Instead he opted for opening the small package. He carefully pulled the paper apart, not wanting to tear the paper, and soon smoothed the paper out around the small box that was sitting in the middle of it.

He pulled of the top and gasped in surprise at what lay inside, 'no,' he whispered softly the meaning of such a gift penetrating his thick skull.

He snatched the scroll up and, in his haste to open it, tore it along the seam. He unravelled it and could only stare in shock at the paper.

Harry was pregnant.

Severus dropped the parchment onto the table and pushed back from his desk unable to hide his horror about what he'd done.

Severus was up early the next morning, still clutching one of Harry's shirts, hoping to talk to the younger man.

However his will to talk to his husband diminished as he heard the whispers of what had happened yesterday. He looked up as all the talking stopped and Harry and Hermione arrived with Draco and Neville.

The students, as one all stood and that was when Severus noticed that no one was wearing a school colour. They all had black ties on. Hermione began to tear up again and Harry nodded and gave a small watery smile, they were holding hands, no a lovers hold but a tight supporting clutch to let the other know that they weren't alone.

'Harry had only known a short while before he lost it,' Hooch whispered loudly to Sinistra. Both witched glaring at Severus.

Severus sat back with a look of defeat. He had heard a phrase for this a long time ago. He couldn't remember where but it fit.

FUBAR

Severus stood and fled in a dignified a manor as possible from the great hall.

Well and truly.


	11. Chapter 11

***11*11*11***

For the last month Harry had been doing everything in his power to get himself to un-love Severus.

Nothing seemed to work.

For the last month Severus had been trying to get up the nerve to talk to Harry.

Nothing seemed to work.

Finally, after another three weeks of Harry avoiding Severus who tried at every available moment to talk to Harry, Severus simply arrived at Remus' quarters unannounced.

'Harry?' Remus said softly, sticking his head in Harry's room. Harry made a vague noise of acknowledgment but didn't look up, 'there's someone here to see you,' he announced.

Harry sighed he knew it was Severus because he had been able to sense the man since they had bonded 4 years ago.

He met Severus in the living room and Draco and Remus disappeared into the kitchen to give the other pair some time alone.

For a long time they sat in an awkward silence.

Severus clearing his throat startled Harry from his examination of the fire, he was afraid of looking at Severus, afraid of what he might find.

His eyes flicked briefly to Severus' face but it was closed off and Harry, for once, couldn't read Severus.

'Harry, I just… I wanted… I…' Harry couldn't believe it, Severus was at a loss for words, the older man took a deep breath, 'I'm so sorry Harry, I'm so fucking sorry. I shouldn't have just assumed that you would and I should've listened to you and I just I miss you so much and I'm sorry,' he babbled.

Harry had to close his eyes against the assault of tears. He took a steadying breath and slowly released it before he began.

'That's just dandy,' Harry was on his feet suddenly, 'You just can't waltz in here and apologize and say you miss me and think that it's going to be okay. It's not Severus, you betrayed me. I trusted that you loved me enough to believe in me and when you threw me out without even asking if it was true or not that hurt Sev,' he turned to the man not realizing he was using the nickname, 'I wrote you a hundred letters and everyone of them you sent back until Draco spelled them, then I wrote you a hundred more and you probably just burned those,' Severus couldn't look at the angry brunet, 'Did you even think about reading one? No I didn't think so. Merlin Severus and then those papers, that just… I almost died did they tell you that? I was pregnant Sev, with _our_ child and losing it and you, that almost killed me, I don't even know why the fuck I'm still here. I was pregnant Sev, I didn't even know men could conceive. I read up about it, I didn't take any potions, Poppy can attest to that, do you know what that means? You are the other half of me, as I am to you. That despite all your sarcasm and acerbic comments about everyone's breeding and intelligence I am your balance. I complete you. Circe that's just cheesy!' he let out a bitter laugh, 'Everything was always about you, did you realize that?' Severus could only blink at the abrupt change in Harry's rant, 'It was always what you wanted, the food, the sex toys, the summer vacation, the room in the dungeons, even the side of the fucking bed! I have everything in storage because you didn't want to change, well you know what fuck you! What about me? Did you ever stop thinking about you to even give a passing thought to what I would want? What I was feeling? I don't even know if you love me anymore, hell I don't even know if you ever loved me!'

'I did Harry,' Severus managed to cut into Harry's rant, 'I do love you, it took me being an absolute moron about things to realize it but I do love you.'

'That's great Severus but telling me doesn't make me feel it because knowing you love me,' Severus could hear the doubt in Harry, 'and feeling like you love me are two very different things.'

Severus could only stare at Harry, 'I do love you and if you let me I will do everything in my power to prove it to you.'

Harry had moved to the door during Severus' declaration, 'I think it would best if you left,' he said softly holding the door open for Severus.

Severus stared at Harry, the younger man was trying valiantly to hide his emotions while the older man was trying to let his through.

'Please,' it was little more than a whisper.

Severus nodded and moved to the door, to Harry, 'I am sorry,' he whispered as he reached out to cup Harry's cheek. Harry closed his eyes moved away from the hand.

Severus pulled his hand away as if burned and turned to leave, 'I adore you, maileachan,' he whispered before Harry closed the door.

Severus stood out in the hall trying to quell his shaking hands, it took him a few minutes before he squared his shoulders and with a new determination headed to his- their rooms to plot on winning his husband over.

Harry leaned against the door before his knees gave out and he sank to the floor, finally giving into his tears.

* * *

_So, um, while I was replying to a reviewer (you know who you are), I had idea and before I start on it I was wondering if you all wanted a more detailed account of Hermione's story? _


	12. Chapter 12

***12*12*12***

For the next several mornings and afternoons and dinners, Harry was gifted with a variety of flowers, chocolates and an assortment of odd gifts. There was no guessing as to who they were from because all of them had little notes attached.

"Orchids are your favourite."

"You don't like peanuts in your chocolate."

'Your socks never match."

"You put hot sauce on practically everything."

"There's always a pen on you somewhere."

"You always have an extra notebook."

"You can't stand onions."

"Your favourite colours are purple, fuchsia and teal."

All were signed 'Sev'.

Harry kept all of them.

At the beginning of the third week of gifts Harry sat next to Severus. He gave his husband a small smile before he dug into his breakfast, it was all Severus could do to keep himself from assaulting Harry right there. It was a little odd but after the first day of awkward meals they began to talk. At first it was about the school and the weather but it slowly evolved into more. Severus didn't stop with the gifts or the notes.

Almost two weeks later Harry didn't show up to dinner and a worried Remus came in to talk to Severus and Draco.

'Harry collapsed in class today, he's in the infirmary.' Remus whispered before he left again.

Draco was already in his feet following his wolf, he stopped when he realized that Severus hadn't moved, 'are you coming?' he asked exasperatedly before he rushed off.

It took a stunned Severus a moment to comprehend what was going on, but he soon fled after Draco.

He found Remus and Draco with Harry, as Bill had taken Hermione out for a proper dinner that night.

'Merlin Harry, what happened?' he asked rushing to Harry's bedside as he checked Harry over for any injuries.

Draco and Remus had to hold back their snorts of amusement as Severus fussed over Harry.

'Severus,' Harry batted at Severus' hands trying to still them but they wouldn't, 'stop it,' he cut into Severus' rant, 'I'm fine,' he insisted when the hands came back, 'SEV!' he yelled trying to get the man to stop, which he did. The older man blushed and looked both ashamed and hurt at the harshness in Harry's tone.

'I'm fine, really,' Harry insisted taking the hands in his and squeezing them tightly.

'But Lupin said you had collapsed,' Severus mumbled.

Harry glared at Remus, 'I didn't collapse, I had a dizzy spell and now no one will let me leave here.' He replied not bothering to hide is irritation.

'Oh good you're here,' Poppy said as she joined the small group.

'Remus, Draco, you can go now,' Poppy dismissed them with a wave of her hand. 'I know all about your relations Mr. Lupin this however is between Harry and Severus.' She glared at the pair as they slinked out of the infirmary.

Before Poppy could start Luna suddenly started yelling, 'what part of private don't you infuriating twats not understand?' followed by matching indignant cries of 'ow I was trying to get him to leave,' and 'ow he's my son.'

Poppy shook her head and waited a moment, 'they're gone Poppy,' Luna shouted.

Poppy looked from Severus to Harry, 'Sometimes magical scans aren't always correct, same with muggle scans. Sometimes something gets missed.'

'Poppy, what are you talking about?' Harry asked fearfully.

She sighed, 'when scanning you to find out if you were pregnant, I only found one foetus,' she began.

'I know I did that spell a dozen times it all came back the same,' Harry cut in.

Poppy scowled at Harry but continued, 'and with the miscarriage, Merlin I don't know how I missed it,'

'Missed what?' Severus asked, just as irritated with the roundabout way of the mediwitch.

'The second one, it seems Harry that you are still pregnant.' She said a little smugly, if embarrassed that it had been missed.

'What?' both Harry and Severus stared at her like she had just announced that Harry had developed a vagina and breasts.

'It seems that you were pregnant with twins, fraternal ones, and that when you had the miscarriage only one of them was aborted. It's rare but not altogether unheard of.' Poppy explained gently.

'You mean I'm still... I have... I didn't...' Harry babbled as a hand gently caressed his abdomen.

Poppy smiled, 'yes Harry you still have a tiny life growing inside you.'

Neither Harry nor Severus knew whether to laugh or cry. It took a moment thought for Harry to laugh then he broke into tears. Severus was next to Harry in a flash, and had his arms wrapped around the smaller man holding him tightly.

Poppy stood and left the two men to each other.

Severus had closed his eyes as he held Harry close and a few of his own tears escaped and fell into Harry's hair.

Maybe, just maybe not all was lost.


	13. Chapter 13

***13*13*13***

Draco, Remus, Hermione and Bill had been over the moon to find out that Harry was still pregnant, though saddened by the loss of the other two children, there was still hope.

Harry was in Remus' office grading first year test when there was a knock on the door. He was surprised to find Severus standing uncertainly in the doorway.

He smiled at the older man, 'come in Severus, I was just finishing up. Did you know that only about 4 percent of these children think that chocolate can be used to cure just about anything?' he asked as Severus took a seat and seemed to relax.

'If I recall that statistic is down from last year's 7 percent.' He replied with a small smile. It was something that Harry told Severus every year.

'It's blasphemy is what that is.' Harry declared.

'It's poor education before coming here.' Severus countered.

Harry shrugged and finished the last paper, 'either way it's a damn shame. I do believe a "Healing Properties of Cacao" essay is in order from someone,' He decided, 'I just don't know who...' he trailed off.

'I don't see why you can't,' Severus said with a put upon sigh.

Harry glanced at Severus before grinning, 'I suppose I could.'

'Harry,' Severus said softly as Harry shuffled the parchments around on the desk. He slid the corrected ones into the blue organizer and jotted a quick note to Remus. When he was finished he looked at Severus giving the man his undivided attention.

'I know this won't ever be enough but I truly am sorry about that night,' when Harry went to protest Severus held up a hand. 'Please, just let me say this,' he said half begging, half commanding. Harry nodded. 'I should have listened to you and even more I should have let you explain. I only had the newspaper, that I later found out was false, and the fact that I hadn't seen you all day and that was my mistake. I know you better than that mo maileachan and I know that you wouldn't sleep with someone else, you are far too pure for something so low brow.

'I, unfortunately, let my low self-esteem and self-doubt get the better of me and I made the biggest mistake of my life, and all things considered that's saying something.' Harry gave him a small smile.

'You were scared Sev, everyone gets scared,' Harry started.

'No, Harry I wasn't, I was fucking petrified. I know that you agreed to marry me and that we have had four wonderful years together but I was waiting for the other shoe to drop. I was waiting for the day when you would wake up and realise that I wasn't what you wanted or that you had found someone else. Someone younger and prettier and not me.' He gave a short, almost bitter laugh, 'someone more deserving of your affections so when the opportunity came I took it and I took my anger and my fear out on you. I shouldn't have and I know that now but I'm afraid I've mucked it all up and I miss you and I miss having your frigid feet rubbing my calves when you get into bed and I miss it when you massage my shoulders when I'm grading first year essays and I miss your snort of laughter when your stupidly adorable cat tries to cuddle with me and I hate that there isn't anything of yours in our rooms and Merlin Harry I miss you so much it hurts. Please come back,' by this time Severus was on his knees in front of Harry, his head resting awkwardly on Harry's stomach. 'Gato misses you.'


	14. Chapter 14

***14*14*14***

Harry laughed softly despite his tears, 'no he doesn't you big softy, he sneaks up to Dramus' every night to cuddle.'

'Dramus?' Severus asked looking up from Harry's lap.

'Draco and Remus,' he replied with a shrug, 'Dray referred to us as Snarry one day.'

Severus cocked an eyebrow, but before he could say something Harry spoke.

'I miss you too Sev,' he said gently kissing Severus' nose then lips, 'but I don't know if I can trust you to not do what you did again.'

Severus closed his eyes to keep the tears at bay but one escaped as he whispered, 'please.'

Harry gently brushed the tear away, 'I'm not saying no Sev, but I think we should start over,' Severus almost whimpered, 'not divorce but do the courting, get to know each other, the way we didn't last time.'

Severus nodded, but didn't say anything for a few moments, 'Mr. Potter-Snape?'

'Yes Mr. Snape.' Harry replied, trying not to smile.

'Would you do me the glorious honour of accompanying me to dinner this evening?' He asked as politely and evenly as he could, but still unable to keep the slight tremor from his voice. Despite Harry's reassurance he was still afraid that Harry would reject him, and that Harry thought was something that he would have to work on. They both would.

Harry finally gave Severus a beatific grin, 'I would love to, and the honour would be all mine.' He replied gifting Severus with a soft peck to the cheek.

Severus couldn't help but grin as he helped Harry to his feet and escorted him to the great hall where they had their second first date.

The next two months were uneventful as far as Harry and Severus' relationship went and Harry's pregnancy. There were exploding cauldrons, miscast spells, a six year Hufflepuff boy even managed to get himself stuck between his animangus form and his human form, but life for Harry and Severus was unexpectedly, though not unwelcomed, uneventful.

That is until one morning when the newspapers were delivered.

'Harry?' Severus asked calmly as he stared at the front of his paper.

'Mmm?' Harry replied as he flipped absently through the newest Defence Journal he had received.

'What is on the front of Remus' paper?' he asked as he squinted and tilted his head to the left.

Harry looked up at Severus then leaned over Draco who was eagerly flipping through a magazine, Harry had no idea what it was for but there seemed to be an over abundance of tattoos, 'what's the news today Da?' he asked eyeing Draco's magazine.

Remus half cheered half groaned, 'it seems that Canada is going to be playing Wales for the Cup this year,' He replied showing the cover of the prophet to his companions. Draco groaned while Harry cheered and gave Severus a concerned look, he was now squinting at the paper upside down.

'Why? What's on yours?' Harry asked.

'Tell me Harry, is this even possible?' he asked showing Harry the cover of his paper. Harry blinked then tilted his head to the right as he examined the photo of him and Draco on the front of the paper.

'I don't rightly know but I do know I can't bend like that, at least not with this belly,' he replied patting his slightly swollen stomach. 'Oi, Dray, do you remember ever doing this?' he asked his neighbour.

Turning to look, Draco spit out his mouthful of chocolate milk that was disguised as tea and Remus choked on his sausage.


	15. Chapter 15

***15*15*15***

Draco and Remus both studied the photo for a moment, 'That looks like something that should only be attempted by professionals.' Draco decided.

'I think the last time I bent like that I pulled something,' Remus offered, Draco started coughing. 'You okay?' he asked gently rubbing the blonde's back.

Draco glared at Harry who was, at least, trying to hold back his giggles.

Harry was suddenly serious as he turned Severus, 'you don't think?' he trailed off not wanting to finish his sentence.

Severus first reaction was to tell Harry he was an idiot but he stamped that down quickly. Instead he cupped the back of Harry's head and gave him a chaste but passionate kiss to his lips.

'No I know you didn't do this. I think someone is trying to break us up.' Severus replied.

'Why would they do that?' Harry asked sounding hurt that someone would want to ruin his life when it was just getting good.

Severus chose his words carefully before replying, 'I think that there are some people who are less then pleased at your choice of life partner.'

Harry's entire being darkened in anger, 'yeah well that's just too fucking bad because who I spend my life with is none of their business and it's not their choice it's mine! And my choice is you.' Harry replied, as the glass in the windows began to rattle.

'Harry,' Severus said gently, trying to calm his almost husband.

'No Severus, it ends now,' he declared before standing and storming from the great hall with Severus, Draco and Remus following him.

Harry used the giant fire place in the front hall to floo to the Prophet offices, Remus, Draco and Severus following in confusion. They found Colin sorting through Rita's mail.

'Who the hell submitted these photos?' Harry demanded shoving the paper under Colin's nose.

Colin had to blink a few times before the photo could come into focus. 'Is that even physically possible?' he asked as he tilted his head.

'COLIN!' Harry roared causing everyone to look up from whatever they were doing to stare at them. Rita, who was talking to someone brightened at seeing Harry and scurried over, that is until Remus, Draco and Severus all growled at her she immediately stopped and turned to talk to someone else.

'Who did this Colin?' Harry demanded again pointing to the photo.

'I don't know Harry, the credit here,' he pointed to the edge of the photo, 'is file photo, so whoever did this doesn't want to be found. I'm guessing it was someone overnight who did it either before the real paper started to print or last when the paper's were getting sent off.'

'You're going to find out who works overnight and see if you can find out who did this,' Harry commanded.

Colin was about to protest when Harry glared at him before turning to everyone who was still watching them. 'Creevey here is in charge of finding out who is printing these false stories about me, understood?' The power that radiated off of Harry had everyone agreeing, including Rita.

The quartet took that moment to leave, namely because Severus wanted Harry to calm down, it couldn't be good for Harry or the baby for him to be this worked up.

Just as they were leaving a brilliant flash cut through the crowd heading straight for Harry's back.

Only it never reached its target because Severus, who had been moving towards Harry, launched himself at the younger wizard and managed to turn them so he would be the one hit.

Severus heard several people yell either his name or a stunner before his whole, painful world went black.


	16. Chapter 16

***16*16*16***

Harry sat next to Severus' bed in the infirmary. Poppy had insisted that after the hex Severus had been hit by and the amount of blood he had lost that he should be in the infirmary.

Severus slowly blinked himself awake thankful for the dim lighting in the infirmary.

He groaned as he tried to move.

'Careful Sev, everything is just starting to stitch back together,' Harry said softly, as he helped to prop Severus against the pillows.

'Harry, are you okay?' he asked cupping Harry's face with one hand.

Harry nodded, tears in eyes, 'I'm fine it's you I've been worried about, you big brute.'

'So long as you're okay,' Severus said letting his head drop back against the pillows. 'Ow!' he exclaimed after Harry punched his arm, 'what was that for?' He asked indignantly as he rubbed the spot.

'That was for being an idiot and almost getting yourself killed, do you have any idea what curse he used?' Harry was almost frantic now.

'I'm sorry I just didn't want to see you get hurt,' Severus tried to explain.

'So it's okay for you to get hurt?' Harry exclaimed.

'I just didn't think, I couldn't stand the thought of losing you again.' Severus replied.

'I can't lose you either Sev,' Harry whispered as his tears found release.

Severus pulled Harry onto the bed and held the smaller trembling body tightly as he cried into the warm body, all the while Severus whispered endearments to Harry.

Despite the amount of people in the office, no one was sure who had cast the hex. There was now an Auror or two at the offices at al times in case they tried to get back to make another fake paper.

A few weeks after the paper incident Harry and Severus had been invited to the Burrow to have dinner with Molly and Arthur, Ginny and her boyfriend Blaise, Hermione and Charlie.

They had just finished dinner and were scattered about the living room, kitchen and outside, where Remus, Arthur, Billf and Severus were smoking cigars. Hermione was in the kitchen with Molly and Ginny and Harry was with Draco and Blaise.

'Is this your portfolio?' Harry asked opening the heavy metal cover of the book that was sitting on the table.

'Yeah, I just finished putting it together,' Blaise replied.

'Blaise!' Ginny called from the kitchen, the Italian gave Harry and Draco and apologetic smile before hurrying into the kitchen. Draco was flipping through a catalogue of the twins products as Harry looked through the photos.

'Draco?' Harry asked, cautiously.

'Hmm?' the blonde looked up in confusion.

The portfolio lay open on the table and Harry pointed to one. 'Does this look familiar?'

Draco glanced at it and was about to reply negatively when he looked at it again, longer.

In it two women were in a rather lewd pose, one that was almost physically impossible to get. It was the exact same pose that they had seen themselves in a few weeks ago.

Suddenly a door, Harry guessed the front door, slammed and Draco was running into the kitchen.

'Where'd he go?' Draco demanded, startling the three women.

'Who?' Ginny asked.

'Blaise!'

'I don't know why? What'd he do this time?' Ginny asked, almost defensively.

'We think he maybe behind the fake papers,' Draco replied.

Ginny started muttering half formed insults as she stormed outside, and not finding her wayward boyfriend, howled in rage, 'I'm gonna kill him!'

'Kill who?' Bill asked as he and the others joined them in the kitchen.

'Blaise,' Draco stated.

'Why?' Remus sounded as confused as everyone else felt.

'Because I turned him down when he asked me out,' Harry replied.

'What?' they all spun around to stare at the brunet.

'When I first started to see Sev, Blaise asked me out, told me I could do better. I told him I was perfectly happy with the man I was seeing. He then told me he wasn't going to stop until I was his. Nothing happened so figured he'd moved on. I guess I was wrong,' he replied flatly.

'None of this is your fault.' Severus said as firmly yet as gently as he could.

'I know I just wish people would stop trying to tell me how to live my life,' Harry sighed.

Severus simply held Harry tightly, they were all quiet for a moment before Severus spoke, 'he's probably gone, and won't be back, I say we enjoy what's left of the evening with family before getting back to the school. I hear there's a lovely chocolate type dessert somewhere.'

'Chocolate?' Remus, Draco and Harry all asked together, causing everyone to laugh.


	17. Chapter 17

***17*17*17***

When Harry had his extra large slice of triple chocolate fudge cake topped with crumbled chocolate cookies and drizzled in chocolate sauce with a healthy dose of whipped cream sprinkled in rainbow bits he found a too quite Ginny sitting on the back steps.

'I'm sorry about Blaise,' Harry said softly.

For a long time Ginny didn't say anything.

'I know, and you shouldn't be Harry. He was a shitty boyfriend and a shitty photographer, I'm just sorry that I didn't see what he was doing,' She replied just as softly.

Harry took a few mouthfuls of chocolate before he replied, 'Your mother out did herself with this magnificent concoction, you should have some, and you should be blaming yourself for what Blaise did. If he didn't want you to see what he was doing then you never would have. Besides we don't know that he is for sure for sure behind this.' Harry repliedf moving his dessert out of Ginny's reach. 'And get your own damn chocolate!'

'Here Gin, I brought you a piece before the chocoholics around here inhale it all, Remus already as his third piece.' Hermione announced handing Ginny a large slice of cake.

'Here, you look like you could use another piece.' Draco announced handing another slice to Harry who had just finished his.

Harry glared weakly at him, though any effect it would have had was nullified by the chocolate that was smeared around his mouth, and the whipped cream on his nose.

'Harry you have some cream, just… no wait Jamie let me,' Hermione said as she used her napkin to wipe off Harry's nose.

Suddenly Harry started crying, and Draco had to rescue the cake from him before it got all over Ginny who had also started to cry. Both of them managed to get out apologies between sobs.

Hermione sniffed and Draco rolled his eyes as Harry pulled her into the hug. Draco put down the two plates he was holding before his hormones got the better of his emotions. He then all but flung himself at the group and joined in.

After a few minutes, they all managed to calm themselves and Harry looked at Draco, 'I know why I'm crying and I know why they're crying,' he pointed to the two girls, 'but why are you crying?'

'Because, you insensitive twat, I am all full of hormones and it's all your fathers fault and I didn't get any warning.' Draco replied almost dissolving into tears again. 'Why did you tell me?' he whined.

Harry blinked, having to process what the blond had said, 'because that would take all the fun out of it.'

Ginny and Hermione began to squeal with excitement as they fussed over the two pregnant wizards.

Severus, who was standing inside the door with Remus started to chuckle lightly.

'A pregnant Malfoy, who ever would've thought?' he stated, clearly amused.

Remus joined in the mild laughter, 'not even two months yet and he's already a handful,' he replied.

'Hey! I heard that Wolf!' Draco cried from outside.

'I love you,' Remus called back hopefully.

'Yeah yeah, you just don't want to sleep on the couch tonight,' Draco replied.

'Did it work?'

'Only because I'm horny!' came the reply followed by laughter from the others.

'There are some perks,' Severus said quietly as he and Remus went back to the living room.

'Are we okay?' Harry asked, taking his cake from Draco.

'Yeah, so long as e never see Blaise again,' Ginny replied around a mouthful of cake.

'Shall we burn him in effigy?' Draco asked.

Ginny handed her plate to Hermione before she disappeared into the house, she returned a minute later with a box, 'or we could just burn all his stuff?' she suggested.

'Bonfire!' Harry called into the house as the other three piled stuff into the fire pit a little ways away from the house.

Soon everyone had added their own things to the blazing fire and someone had brought out chairs and couches.

Remus and Draco were curled up on one end of the couch while Harry was tucked against Severus at the other end. Hermione and Ginny were sitting together and Bill was sitting next to Hermione, or more Hermione was almost sitting in his lap. Arthur and Molly sat in an oversized chair, Molly watching her children as they talked.


	18. Chapter 18

***18*18*18***

'No! Absolutely NO! I am not renewing my vows looking like a killer whale!' Harry shouted through the bathroom door as Remus and Hermione tried to coax him from the bathroom.

'Harry-cub you don't look like a killer whale,' Remus tried.

'No I don't you're right, I look like a fat penguin!' he wailed as he collapsed into tears.

Hermione sighed from her spot on the couch, she gave Remus a look that clearly said, "I told you so," before she went back to her nails.

'You don't look like a penguin, besides, penguins are adorable, and there are worse things to look like,' Remus tried.

'You're such a bastard Daddy!' Harry shrieked from the bathroom.

'You're right, that was mean I'm sorry Harry,' Remus said after his forehead collided with the wall a few times. 'Harry?' he called again when there was no response.

Hermione looked up in concern because Harry had had a comeback or retort for Remus all afternoon.

'Jamie, Darling, what's wrong?' she called as she pushed Remus out of the way.

A muffled, 'it hurts,' came from the other side.

'Jamie, baby, you have to unlock the door so we can help.' She called back trying to stay calm.

A soft click alerted the pair that the door was open and they rushed in to find Harry clutching his stomach as he sat on the toilet seat in a puddle of clear liquid.

'Oh Merlin's left testicle, Severus is gonna kill someone.' Remus muttered as Hermione rushed to Harry's side.

'When did this happen?' Hermione asked, helping Harry to stand.

'When he called me a penguin,' Harry replied, just as he hissed in pain.

'I didn't call you-' Remus was silenced by a glare from both Harry and Hermione.

'You go get Severus, I'll help Harry get settled,' Hermione said shoving the older man toward to the door. She then conjured a patronus and sent it off to find Poppy.

Remus simply nodded and left. He knocked on the door before opening it to find Draco and Bill watching Severus pace.

Draco straightened Severus tie for the eighth time and Severus growled at the blonde who simple glared at his godfather. Severus batted his hands away as he straightened his immaculate robes. 'Stop touching me and sit down!' Severus snapped at the blonde, who pouted but sat down, his arms crossed over his chest.

'Um, Severus, there seems to have been a slight change of plans.' He announced himself as he moved into the room.

Severus' head snapped up, 'What? Is Harry okay?'

'Yeah I think so I mean his water did just break,' he said unsure how to actually tell Severus that his husband was giving birth.

Severus only stared at Remus for a moment before he blinked and dashed out of the room, Draco, Remus and Bill following him.


	19. Chapter 19

_I just wanted to apologize for the confusion, if there was any, between the bonfire at the Weasley's and the renewal of vows, there is a jump in time of about two - three months or so... Sorry! _

* * *

***19*19*19***

Poppy and Luna had arrived before Severus so he was the only one allowed in the room. It didn't take very long for her to cut the infant from Harry and soon enough she was cleaning Harry and stitching the incision up as Luna cleaned their daughter.

'Poppy?' Harry asked when he was clean and healed.

'She's right here Harry,' Luna said with a smile as she handed the pink bundle to Harry, 'congratulations.'

Severus had settled beside Harry and together they took in their tiny daughter. They didn't notice Poppy and Luna leave.

'She's beautiful,' Severus said running a finger along her soft, red cheek.

'No she's not, who are you trying to kid?' Harry retorted even as he stared at her in adoration, 'she's all red and scrunched up and I'm pretty sure when she starts to cry she'll make your ears bleed.'

'Perhaps, but she has your nose,' he said as he gently touched the little button nose that was perfect in every way.

'So that makes up for everything else?' Harry asked.

'Of course,' Severus replied but was interrupted but a knock at the door.

Remus and Draco had stuck their heads in, 'can we come in?' Remus asked.

Harry smiled and nodded, and they along with Hermione and Bill, came into the room.

'She's so beautiful,' Hermione gushed gently taking the tiny bundle from Harry, who looked like he was about to fall asleep.

'Who are you trying to kid Jeanie,' Draco said as he looked over her shoulder, 'the only thing the kid has going for her right now is that she didn't get Sev's nose.'

Harry started laughing softly at Severus' look of indignation.

'Congratulations, you get to be her godparents,' Severus announced to the two that were still taking in the small bundle. Both Hermione and Draco looked up shocked.

Remus then took the baby as Hermione and Draco hugged Severus and Harry.

'What's her name?' Remus asked suddenly, looking up at the new parents.

'Oh,' Harry blushed, 'um right, I'd like you to meet Kendra Lily Potter-Snape.'

Remus kissed her forehead gentle before quietly saying, 'Hello Kendra Lily, it's an honour to meet you,' the small bundle yawned and snuggled down into Remus' arms.

'Alright you've met the little bundle of joy, now mum and baby need to rest, everyone out. You can see them tomorrow.' Luna announced ushering them all out.

Draco snorted, 'Mum!' he repeated with a giggle.

'Yeah don't even try Mr. Due-in-five-months,' Harry called weakly from the bed.

'I'm sorry,' Harry said when they were finally alone.

'What are you apologizing for?' Severus asked as he gently placed Kendra in her bassinet.

'For ruining today,' Harry replied with a yawn.

'Today was most definitely not ruined, we can renew our vows anytime, but the birth of our little one is something that out shines almost anything else.'

'Almost?' Harry asked, letting Severus pull him into his arms.

'The only thing that even comes close is you, mo maileachan,' Severus replied kissing Harry softly, he was answered by a soft snore, Harry had already fallen asleep.

'I promise, I'll never leave and I'll always talk to you before doing something like that again.' Severus said softly kissing Harry again as if to seal the promise, even if Harry hadn't heard it.

Severus fell asleep planning the best time for them to renew their vows and where they could go on their honeymoon.

* * *

_So the bad news is that this is the last chapter... The good news is that I am working on a sequel that will deal with Blaise and any lingering issues that I may have missed that you can feel free to point out nicely in a review! _

_This story was about Sev and Harry relationship so that part is done, the sequel, like I said will be Blaise and whatever else I can come up with. ;)  
_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, alerted, added to a community or bookmarked this story you have all been wonderful!  
_


	20. Sequel

Hey All!

I just wanted to let everyone know that the sequel to this is now up, it's called "Honeymoon" and so far there are only two chapters but they're really good so far! ;D

Check it out and let me know what you think!

Shan  
~*~


End file.
